Meetings Aren't That Bad- a spamano lemon!
by DubzNChloe
Summary: Spain and Romano are playing games during the world meeting. This is yaoi. That means Boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Written by Chloe.


Prussia sits in the world meeting, bored out of his mind. Why does he even have to go to these things? He's not a nation anymore! Whatever. West always makes him go anyway, and it's usually kind of interesting to watch the fights that the meetings dissolve into.

Prussia's red eyes roam the room. Blah, blah, blah, unawesome people. Austria, the Baltic states, Russia, who looks absolutely terrified of Belarus, and then that kid Antonio used to take care of. What was his name? Something unawesome that started with an l... Logan? No... Lovino! That's right. South Italy.

Actually, upon closer inspection, Lovino seems a little flushed. His cheeks are red, there's a little sweat on his face, he's biting his lower lip, he's squirming a bit in his seat, and his eyes are glazed and half lidded.

His eyes are actually focused on something though. Some... One? He seems to be staring at Antonio.

Antonio appears to be playing with some object. A white object? Gilbert can't really see what it is.

Antonio fiddles with it a bit and Lovino's squirming grows a bit more intense.

"All right, zat's enough." Germany's voice breaks Prussia from his thoughts. "Ve vill haf a vone hour break. Be back by zen."

Prussia leaves the room, but not without a confused glance back.

*le meanwhile*

Lovino impatiently waits for all the fucking nations to leave the room. Jesus Christ the bastards move slower than Antonio's turtles.

Once they're gone, he gives up the act of putting away his notes. For God's fucking sake, it's not like he could've taken any damn notes with Antonio fucking messing with him.

The second that idiota bastardo [1] with the polar bear steps out, Lovino throws himself across the table, straddling Antonio.

The older male chuckles. "A little eager, aren't we Lovi~?"

"Shut up you bastard." he snaps back, grazing his teeth over the other's neck.

"Ah ah ah, Lovi~ if you leave a mark people will know about our little games~" purrs Antonio as he presses the button on the remote that will make the vibrator that's in Lovino's ass vibrate harder.

"Ahhh~ fuck~" Lovino moans, gripping the front of Antonio's shirt.

The latter unbuttons the former's dress shirt, leaving little love bites all along his chest.

"Would you just get to it?" Lovino attempts to snap but whimpers instead.

"Patience is a virtue, mi pequeño tomate~" [2] responds the Spaniard with a smirk as he rolls one of the tsundere male's nipples between his index finger and thumb, prompting a moan. He quickly gives the other the same treatment.

Antonio is staring up at Lovino's face, but he finds himself a bit distracted. A little bit. By that wayward curl on the side of his tomato's head. He hadn't known what it did all through Lovino's childhood until one day the boy had lost his temper (more so than usual) and yelled at him that it was a "FUCKING EROGENOUS ZONE". Now that he knew what it did and they were together, he felt free to use it.

"What are you staring at you idiota?" snarls the other. Antonio realizes he's been staring.

"You're so hot when you're all needy and horny and hard and begging for me~"

Lovino's face turns even redder, if that's possible. "Sh- shut the fuck up!"

Antonio laughs and reaches up, pinching the curl between two fingers. The smaller male gasps and feels his vital regions grow even warmer than they already were.

Antonio fiddles with the curl, tugging and rubbing it, twisting and twirling it.

Lovino seems to be fighting back moans. Antonio is having none of that. He tugs the strand of hair harder.

"Nnnnnnghhh~" a loud moan erupts from Romano's throat.

"That's right~ moan for me~" purrs Spain, fiddling with the curl more and prompting more moans.

"Y- you bastaarrrrrd~." moans Lovino.

Spain laughs before teasingly running his fingertips down Romano's chest and midsection, prompting a shiver.

He glances up and his green eyes meet Lovino's amber ones, which are hazy and pleading. He glances back down and can see just how much Lovino wants this. There's a prominent bulge in his pants.

Spain decides to have mercy on his little tomato and pulls off Lovino's dress shirt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He throws the offending articles of clothing on the floor and pulls down the Italian flag boxers, making sure they brush against his erection.

"Ah- ahh~" groans Lovino, moving his hips forward subconsciously.

Antonio runs his hands up Lovino's thighs, then down the inside of them, not touching where the other so desperately desires.

Lovino bites his lip, determined not to act like a fucking girl. He will NOT act like a pussy. He's better than that, he's south Italy for God's sake, and he-

He lets out a whimper as Antonio presses a button on that stupid fucking remote and the goddamn thing in his ass vibrates harder.

And then he presses the same button again and Lovino can't control himself.

"Ahhh~ per favore, per favore Antonio!" [3]

"Since you asked so nicely~" says Spain, gripping Romano's erection and pumping it.

"Ahh~! AHHHHH~! Di più! non si fermano!" [4] Lovino cries out.

A few more minutes and he comes hard, more quickly than normal courtesy of the device inside him.

"Let's take this out, si?" [5] asks Antonio before pulling out the vibrator.

"I- I want..." Romano trails off, trying to find the words.

"What do you want, mi corazon?" [6] prompts Antonio, grazing his lips over Lovino's curl and prompting a shudder.

"I... Iwntyoundmd." he murmurs, leaning down and hiding his furiously blushing face in Antonio's shoulder.

"... What?"

"I- I want you inside me." repeats Lovino, slower now, although blushing so hard Antonio can practically feel the heat from his face.

"You're so cute~!" chuckles Spain as Romano punches him in the arm.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"But your face is redder than a tomato~!" he laughs as he nudges Lovino to stand up so he can take off his pants.

"Shut UP." repeats Lovino, blushing furiously.

Spain pulls his pants down. He's quite hard as well from watching his little Roma enjoy himself.

He pulls down his Spanish flag boxers and glances around. He doesn't have a particular desire to break the chair, lest they have to explain it once everyone gets back.

Which reminds him, they're working within a time frame.

His eyes fall on the table and he picks Romano up and rests him on the table, pushing the smaller male's legs open.

"What are you-" begins Romano, but Spain silences him by holding three fingers in front of his mouth, with a simple command of "suck."

Lovino complies, looking up through his eyelashes at Antonio, who finds it seriously hot.

Does Lovino know what he's doing? The way he's licking and sucking Antonio's fingers is seriously getting the older nation going.

When the fingers are thoroughly lubricated, Spain pushes one inside Romano, enjoying the mewl of pleasure he receives. He begins pumping it in and out, adding another one and scissoring.

"Oww..." Lovino whimpers. Antonio wonders how he can be so tight. He just had a vibrator in him for hours, for God's sake!

"Lo siento, mi amor." [7] apologizes Spain, probing his fingers around, searching for the spot inside the smaller nation that will make him see stars.

He knows he's found it when the other's thighs tighten around his hips.

"Che si sente così bene! Farlo di nuovo!" [8] gasps out Lovino.

Antonio's not quite sure what he said but he pulls out his fingers and lines up his manhood with the other's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Romano nods.

Spain pushes inside him ever so slowly but he still feels terrible when he sees the way his little tomato's eyes squeeze shut and feels the way Lovino's fingernails dig into his shoulders. With Lovino, every time is like the first time, in every way.

"Lo siento, lo siento..." [9] he apologizes.

"It- it's okay... You can move." says Romano.

Spain starts off with slow, even, gentle thrusts, but soon Lovino is meeting his thrusts and moaning out for more.

And Antonio gives him more, pounding into him relentlessly, aiming for his sweet spot, holding his hips and making the table shake.

"Oh Dio, Antonio, si prega di non smettere! Ti amo!" [10] Lovino cries out, eyes squeezed shut, cheeks flushed, not able to formulate English words.

"L- Lovi I'm coming!" Spain grunts.

"Anch'io!" [11] Lovino moans before yelling, "Antoni-OHHH~!"

"Te amo Lovino~" [12] Antonio moans loudly before coming as Lovino tightens around him and gets sticky white liquid all over the front of his dress shirt.

"S- sorry..." Romano apologizes ashamedly as Spain pulls out.

"What, about the shirt? I don't care. Let's get out of here, because, you love me and all~." he says with a chuckle.

"Sh- SHUT UP!" says Romano, blushing furiously as they pull on their clothes.

*later on*

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!" yells America, gesturing at his ruined notes, which are covered in a liquid he wouldn't care to know about.

"Kesesese~ you go Antonio!" laughs Prussia as he spots the still vibrating vibrator on the floor along with the remote, and the lack of Spain and south Italy.

~fin~

1- idiot bastard

2- my little tomato

3- please, please Antonio!

4- more! Don't stop!

5- yes?

6- my heart

7- sorry, my love.

8- it feels so good! Do it again!

9- sorry, sorry

10- oh god, Antonio, please don't stop!

11- me too

12- I love you


End file.
